Secret ? Secrets ! Il est né le divin enfant
by Resalicia Belger
Summary: En parallèle avec "le Secret d'un dieu". Lorsqu'un être cache un secret, il est certain d'en avoir d'autres... Alex-Sky aurait pu être un humain normal. Pourtant, il ne l'était pas. Sa rencontre avec Steve Rogers risque bien de mettre à mal un certain nombre de secrets bien gardés… Les siens… et ceux d'autres êtres bien plus puissants…
1. Prologue : Le Cadavre et le Capitaine

**Hello, voici le prologue de mon bébé ! ^^ J'espère que cela vous plaira ! **

**Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et cela me fait un peu bizarre... J'avais commencé cette histoire des années auparavant, l'ai même fait béta-reader en partie mais ne m'étais pas résolu à la publier. La vie réelle est un fléau, pardon un flot continue avec parfois des rebondissements inattendus. Ainsi que des Muses qui vont et viennent à leur gré ~~.  
**

**Cette histoire se lit en parallèle d'un de mes récits : "Le secret d'un Dieu". Ce n'est pas nécessaire de le lire mais c'est un plus. Cela ne vous prendra pas longtemps.**

**Je tiens particulièrement à remercier Ryunya qui m'a servi de béta pour les premiers chapitres. Son aide m'a été très précieuse !**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Secret ? Secrets ! **

**Il est né le divin enfant**

Résumé : Lorsqu'un être cache un secret, il est certains d'en avoir d'autres... Alex-Sky aurait pu être un humain normal. Pourtant, il ne l'était pas. Sa rencontre avec Steve Rogers risque bien de mettre à mal un certain nombre de secrets bien gardés… Les siens… et ceux d'autres êtres bien plus puissants...

* * *

**Prologue : Le cadavre et le Capitaine**

Il était une fois dans la grande ville de New York, un être vivant.

L'humanoïde habitait dans un appartement qui avait vu de meilleurs jours. Il n'était pas riche, pas particulièrement beau, ni particulièrement moche. Si on lui demandait, il ne se sentait pas plus intelligent qu'un autre. Il était d'un caractère calme, flegmatique. Sa vie n'avait rien de très palpitant. Il n'avait pas de vrais amis et sa famille se consistait seulement de sa mère. Certains le qualifieraient de loser.

Sa mère l'avait adopté des années de cela. Célibataire après la mort subite de son époux, elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour survenir aux besoins du garçon et rembourser des dettes. En effet, son père et son époux l'avaient laissée avec de grosses sommes à rembourser, argent sale emprunté à des gens peu recommandables, dignes des méchants dans les comics de superhéros. Manque de chance, elle était désormais terrassée par la maladie et avait dû être récemment transférée dans une institution spécialisée. Son fils adoptif vivait donc seul à New York et travaillait à son tour pour leur subsistance. S'il avait été un sorcier dans Harry Potter, nul doute qu'on le qualifierait de Poufsouffle pour sa loyauté envers sa mère et son acharnement à la tâche.

Actuellement, le jeune homme était chez lui, allongé sur son canapé, les yeux clos. Il avait les cheveux châtains, la peau pâle et des cernes violacés sous les yeux. Ses vêtements simples cachaient à peine sa minceur.

Soudain, son unique paupière visible s'ouvrit et révéla un œil un marron sans artifice. Le jeune homme se redressa en soupirant et passa une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs. Encore une nuit d'insomnie. Il avait beau essayer, le sommeil lui résistait. Encore. Pour ne pas changer.

Le garçon sentit le moisi environnant, entendit les voisins et le trafic à travers la fine cloison, goûta sur sa langue les restes de nourriture gâtée et ressenti l'humidité ambiante. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire.

Le jeune homme se leva et sortit d'un pas rapide de son appartement, attrapant sa veste élimée au passage. Arrivé en bas de son immeuble, il se mit à courir.

Bien plus tard, les mains sur les genoux, il reprit doucement son souffle. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il s'aperçut que le soleil commençait à se lever. Ses rayons se reflétaient sur les vitres des hauts bâtiments. Le A de la tour Stark ressortait droit et fier. Le châtain soupira doucement. Il avait couru une bonne partie de la nuit. Il marcha un peu et alla s'asseoir sur un banc d'un parc non loin. Il ferma les yeux et mit sa tête en arrière, appréciant la chaude caresse de l'astre solaire sur sa peau glacée.

Ce fut l'impression d'être observé qui le sortit de sa léthargie. Il leva sa main d'un coup et attrapa le bras qui se tendait vers son visage. L'homme prit sur le fait prit une expression choquée, puis rapidement coupable. Ses joues rougirent.

« Je suis désolé ! » S'écria l'étranger pas si inconnu que ça. L'autre ne répondit pas, étonné par l'identité de l'homme. Devant lui se dressait Steve Rogers en personne, alias Captain America, l'un des célèbres Avengers. Le châtain se rendit alors compte que le super soldat avait continué à lui parler.

« – suis désolé, je pensais que vous étiez mort. C'est stupide mais vous étiez si pâle… J'ai cru… Je suis désolé. »

« J'ai juste été surpris. » fit-il d'une voix plate.

« Encore désolé. » Le jeune acquiesça et attendit. Rogers se mit à gigoter nerveusement. Il frotta sa nuque. « Hu hum. Pourriez-vous me lâcher ? » L'autre cligna des yeux. Puis, il réalisa qu'il lui tenait encore le poignet.

« Oh, désolé. »

« Pas de mal. » répondit Steve Rogers avec un léger silence.

Steve observa le garçon. Il avait vraiment cru que celui-ci était un cadavre tout à l'heure. Il lui avait paru si fragile et pâle, presque bleu. Il n'avait pas eu l'air de respirer tant sa posture était immobile. Inquiet, Steve avait donc voulu vérifier son pouls. Quand l'autre avait enfin réagi, ça avait été d'un geste si rapide que le super soldat n'avait pu que cligner des paupières. Brusquement, il avait fait face à un œil marron vide d'expression, une mèche cachant efficacement le second. En y réfléchissant, il aurait tout simplement pu l'interpeller d'abord pour ne pas le surprendre.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ce jeune châtain fit rebondir un écho en lui. Il se sentit comme poussé vers lui pour une raison inconnue. Et quelle était cette sensation de familiarité ?

« Je peux vous offrir un café ? » Les mots étaient sortis de la bouche de Steve avant même d'atteindre son cerveau. A nouveau, il rougit devant le regard morne. « Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, ne vous méprenez pas ! » balbutia-t-il. Les normes de ce temps étaient légèrement différentes du sien. « C'est juste pour me faire pardonner. » Imperturbable, celui ''pris pour un cadavre'' pencha la tête sur le côté, le visage toujours inexpressif.

_Il ressemble à un félin comme ça, _pensa Steve presque amusé.

« Vous invitez souvent des étrangers à prendre un café avec vous, Capitaine ? C'est votre façon de draguer ? Je ne suis pas intéressé. » Sa voix était rauque et plate. Steve paniqua encore plus.

« Draguer ? Ce n'est pas – ! Non, je voulais dire – » Le jeune homme le coupa. Il avait faim. Et puis, il n'aurait pas à payer.

« J'accepte. Je prendrais volontiers un café avec vous. Après tout, qui pourrait se vanter de se faire inviter par Capitaine América en personne. » Ajouta-t-il comme s'il se faisait une réflexion à lui-même. Steve se frotta à nouveau la nuque, embarrassé, et lui offrit un petit sourire.

Plus tard, de nouveau chez lui, l'anonyme soupira. Son appartement lui sembla bien vide après tant de temps passé en compagnie de quelqu'un. Steve était… intéressant. Le super soldat avait encore un peu de mal avec l'époque mais cela ajoutait à son charme. Le jeune homme avait peu parlé mais lorsqu'il l'avait fait, l'Avenger l'avait écouté avec attention et avait répondu avec pertinence. En somme, ce fut une belle et intéressante rencontre.

Le jeune homme soupira une nouvelle fois. Il devait se recentrer. Il avait du travail.

**A suivre...**

* * *

02/12/2015

Dernière modification le 13/01/2020


	2. Chapter 1

**Grand merci à Ryunya qui m'a servi de béta pour les premiers chapitres. Son aide m'a été très précieuse !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Ce jour-là, la pluie et les nuages recouvraient d'un voile gris la ville de New York. Cela faisait trois années humaines que plus personne n'avait entendu parler de Loki, le frère de Thor et la ville s'était reconstruite, avant de se faire de nouveau détruire par d'autres ennemis. Puis avait suivi une nouvelle phase de reconstruction. On ne comptait plus tous les goodies qui avaient été fait au nom des Avengers, les articles de journaux et les journaux télévisés dans lesquels ils été apparus, et ainsi de suite.

Cependant, il y avait de nombreuses personnes qui se fichaient totalement de leur existence. Parmi eux se trouvait un jeune homme à l'apparence banale qui les considérait comme, je cite, « une bande de bouffons justes bons à ameuter les em****es ». Il était châtain, mince et pas très grand, seuls ses yeux vairons le distinguaient de la foule. Un marron, un autre vert émeraude. Toutefois, une mèche de cheveux recouvrait toujours ce dernier, d'un vert trop... bizarre, perçant ou même abyssal selon diverses opinions.

Donc, Alex-Sky Walker, puisque tel était son nom (sa mère adoptive était fan de star Wars), marchait sous la pluie, la capuche de son sweat-shirt remontée sur la tête. Il ne jeta pas un regard aux représentations des Avengers présentes un peu partout sous forme d'affiches, jouets, dessins, vêtements, etc.…, pas même en passant devant un magasin de télés montrant les dernières nouvelles des héros du peuple. Il s'engouffra dans un immeuble délabré et monta les six étages sans ascenseur qui menaient à son appartement. Il ouvrit la porte, la ferma à clef bien que cela ne servait à rien puisqu'un coup d'épaule suffirait à l'enfoncer. Il alla prendre une canette de coca, puis se jeta sur son canapé aux ressorts défoncés.

Allongé sur le dos, il se permit enfin de se laisser légèrement aller. Il ferma doucement les yeux et se concentra sur la souffrance qui lui parvenait en vague. Ses dents crissèrent. Il siffla de douleur. Peu à peu, des blessures apparurent sur sa peau pâle en des lacérations plus ou moins imposantes, recouvrant la chaire. Le sang se mit à couler. Cependant, ce ne fut pas un liquide rouge qui sortit, mais une substance d'un bleu extrêmement clair, proche de l'argenté. Le sang sécha d'un coup, durcit et se cristallisa, semblable à de la glace. La température de la pièce chuta. Alex-Sky se força à respirer lentement et régulièrement. Il se concentra. Une fine particule de givre recouvrit ses plaies, stoppant l'hémorragie. Il souffla de soulagement, épuisé.

Il dut s'endormir car lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil avait changé d'emplacement. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil à sa montre dont le verre était cassé. Il se leva lorsqu'il vit l'heure : il devait se préparer pour aller au boulot. Alex-Sky Walker était barman dans un bar/boîte de nuit pas très connu. Comme on était vendredi soir, il allait y avoir pas mal de monde. Il avait donc intérêt à se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Son service commençait plus tard mais il lui fallait le temps de se doucher, d'y aller et de se changer. Finalement, il parvint à arriver à temps. Un peu limite mais à l'heure. Il salua ses collègues et s'empressa de se préparer.

¤¨¨Ellipse¨¨¤

Quelques heures plus tard, la boîte était pleine à craquer. Certains se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse à des stades plus ou moins avancés d'ébriété, d'autres discutaient autour d'un verre, encore d'autres étaient sortis prendre l'air ou fumer, tandis que les derniers commandaient à boire. Alex-Sky servit un énième client avec un sourire figé. Il commença à nettoyer le bar et des verres. Ce soir encore les recettes seraient bonnes. Son patron serait de bonne humeur et peut-être que le jeune homme pourrait demander une augmentation. Il était si concentré sur sa tâche et ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelque chose clochait.

Au bout d'un moment, Alex-Sky, intrigué par le manque de bruit subit releva la tête. Son souffle se coupa. Là, devant la porte, se dressaient nul autre que les Avengers au grand complet. Captain America, Ironman, Hawkeye, Black Widow et Bruce Banner. Mais ce n'était pas eux qu'Alex-Sky regardait. Non, ses yeux fixaient quelqu'un d'autre. Il sentit son cœur se glacer dans sa poitrine. Son souffle se fit court, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et ses poings se serrèrent. Thor Odinson était de retour.

* * *

**POV Thor, quelques heures plus tôt :**

Thor atterrit sur la terrasse de la tour Avengers, anciennement Stark. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, le propriétaire, le charismatique ingénieur de géni Tony Stark, alias Ironman, fit son apparition.

« Thor, mon vieux ! » s'écria-t-il d'une voix enjouée. « Enfin décidé à passer dire bonjour ? Je suis vexé que tu ne sois pas venu tout de suite après ton arrivée sur terre. J'imagine que Jane était ravie de te voir. Ou peut-être pas finalement », ajouta-t-il après avoir remarqué la trace de doigts rouge caractéristique d'une gifle sur la joue du dieu. Celui-ci baissa un peu la tête, ses mèches blondes cachant ses beaux yeux bleus.

« Jane et moi avons mis fin à notre relation. Mon père n'approuvait pas car Jane est mortelle. Un dieu et une mortelle n'ont aucun avenir, je le sais. Ma douce Jane était très déçue. »

« Ah. Tu m'en diras tant. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait perdu des années de sa vie à t'attendre pour rien », fit ironiquement Tony. Son ami ne releva pas le commentaire. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai du très bon whiskey. » Sur ce, le milliardaire rentra, Thor sur les talons. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Bruce. Celui-ci fut surpris et heureux de revoir l'Asgardien.

« Thor, bon retour, comment vas-tu ? » demanda gentiment le scientifique en s'avançant. Tony leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne laissa pas le temps au blond de répondre.

« Enfin Brucey, ne sois pas insensible, Point Break ici présent a le cœur brisé ! »

« Vraiment ? Je suis désolé, Thor. »

« Ce n'est rien, mon ami. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent », fit Thor en lui tapotant l'épaule. Bruce grimaça les tapes amicales de l'Asgardien étaient plutôt musclées.

¤¨¨Ellypse¨¨¤

Tony observa Thor, horrifié. Celui-ci avait vidé sa réserve entière de whiskey et n'était pas encore en état d'ébriété. De plus, il ne semblait toujours pas aller mieux. Il souriait et riait fortement comme d'habitude, sauf qu'il ne trompait personne puisque son regard devenait parfois vague et son expression se faisait nostalgique.

Tony se frotta le menton, pensif.

« Hum. Peut-être que je devrais trouver autre chose pour lui changer les idées. » Il prit un moment de réflexion.

Sur le canapé, Barton rit d'une blague de l'Asgardien.

« Euréka, j'ai trouvé ! » Les autres Avengers se tournèrent vers Tony. Steve lança un regard anxieux à Bruce. Qu'est-ce que leur hôte fantasque avait encore en tête ? « Thor, que dirais-tu de te changer les idées à la manière des terriens ? »

« S'il te plait, Tony, ne nous sort pas encore un de tes plans foireux. » fit Natasha Romanov, approuvée silencieusement par les autres. Le milliardaire l'ignora.

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Ce sera en plus une occasion de mieux connaître nos mœurs et coutumes. »

« Cela me semble une bonne idée, mon ami. En quoi cela consiste-t-il ? »

« Pour oublier une peine de cœur, quoi de mieux d'aller se changer les idées là où l'alcool coule à flot, où il y a de la musique à gogo et des gens volontaires au plaisir de la chaire. Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire. Oh tiens, ça rime ! Je suis vraiment trop, moi. »

« N'importe quoi », marmonna Clint Barton, alias Hawkeye.

« Hum… », réfléchit Thor.

Steve décida d'intervenir : « Tony ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Mais si, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Steve ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Thor le devança : « Très bien, ami Tony. Ma décision est prise. Je vous suis. Cela me semble approprié. »

Clint faillit s'étouffer. Natasha lui tapota le dos. Steve s'exprima pour (presque) tout le monde.

« Thor, tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Steve Rogers. Cela ne me semble guère différent de ce qui existe à Asgard. »

Steve se retint de se cogner sa tête sur la table. Les plans de Tony étaient toujours foireux selon lui. Nul doute que ce que trouverait le dieu serait très différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

« T'inquiète, Captain », dit Stark. « Si tu es si anxieux tu peux venir. Vous tous aussi d'ailleurs. Vois ça comme une sortie initiatique d'insertion dans le monde moderne. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ouais, une petite sortie avec tous les Avengers, c'est cool, non ? » continua l'ingénieur de génie avec un grand sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un bar pas très connu de New York.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Avant le 04/05/2014

Dernière modification le 24/01/2020


	3. Chapter 2

****Encore merci à Ryunya !****

_Italique = pensées et flash-backs_

****Bonne lecture ! ^^****

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Retour au présent :**

Alex-Sky se retourna sans laisser paraître son trouble. Rien ne l'avait préparé à ça ! Qu'est-ce que les Avengers faisaient ici ? Etaient-ils en mission ? Oui, cela devait être ça. Le châtain tenta de déterminer qui dans la salle pourrait être leur cible. Il n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal et il avait l'œil pourtant.

Tony Stark se dirigea direct vers le bar, Thor sur les talons.

« Votre meilleur alcool tavernier ! » lança le dieu d'une voix tonitruante. Alex-Sky faillit lever les yeux au ciel. Qui disait encore ce mot de nos jours ? Même Cap' ne faisait pas aussi vieillot. Sauf que lui n'avait pas plusieurs siècles, voire millénaire contrairement à l'Asgardien. Il s'exécuta, préparant à l'avance plusieurs bouteilles juste au cas où.

Tony se tourna vers Steve qui les avait suivis, pas très à l'aise.

« Alors Capsicle, qu'est-ce que tu bois ? »

« Je – » Mais Tony ne le laissa pas finir et commanda une boisson alcoolisée à sa place. Steve croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard noir. Le milliardaire leva un sourcil.

« Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas t'enivrer de toute façon. Autant découvrir de nouvelles saveurs. »

« Tu es impossible, Stark. »

« Désolé man, mais impossible n'est pas dans mon vocabulaire. Avec moi, l'impossible devient possible. Je suis un géni playboy philanthrope milliardaire. Je pourrais permettre le voyage dans le temps si je le désirais. »

« Oui, aucun doute. » Marmonna Steve. « Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi égocentrique. » ajouta-t-il ensuite.

« Ça fait partie de mon charme, Cap. » Tony lui fit un clin d'œil.

Alex-Sky, lui, observait l'Asgardien du coin de l'œil. Le géant blond était connu pour sa nature joviale et pour être bon fêtard. Là, il avait plutôt l'air déprimé. Alex-Sky sentit ses veines chauffer. Qui avait donc réussi à rendre le dieu si misérable ? Une seule personne avait ce droit ! Il sera son chiffon avant de se figer, surpris. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti de sentiments aussi forts. Il était en colère. Il eut soudain envie de rire. Il était en colère ! Et fébrile. L'excitation pris alors le relais. Personne ne l'avait jamais atteint à ce point ! Il ressentait ! Mais c'était _Thor_ qui lui faisait ressentir ça. Cette pensée le calma instantanément et il eut comme un goût d'amertume sur la langue. Pourquoi de toutes les personnes possibles et inimaginables avait-il fallu que ce soit cette excuse de dieu qui lui permette de ressentir si vivement ? Il secoua la tête. Encore un mystère de plus dans l'univers.

Steve faisait semblant d'écouter Tony. Vraiment, le milliardaire adorait s'entendre parler. Cela faisait un moment que le blond avait décroché, perdu lorsque Tony avait commencé à parler mécanique. Il observa tranquillement son entourage. Natasha dansait sur la piste de danse. Ondulait serait le terme plus exact. Clint était au niveau supérieur, dans un coin sombre sirotant une bière avec une vue panoramique. Bruce essayait de repousser avec gêne une femme un peu trop collante et bien imbibée. Tony… parlait toujours dans le vide. Ah, non en fait il faisait son numéro de charme à une brune sulfureuse. Thor quant à lui était accoudé au bar et buvait verre sur verre sous la surveillance désintéressée du barman. Ce dernier attira l'attention de Steve. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il s'agissait du jeune homme qu'il avait croisé dans le parc !

« Hey ! » L'interpella-t-il. Le barman se tourna vers lui. « Bonsoir ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

« Bien sûr. Comment oublier le célèbre Capitaine América ? » Répondit le châtain du tac au tac, non sans ironie.

« Non, je voulais dire… »

Alex-Sky eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Relaxez-vous Capitaine. J'avais compris. Le café était délicieux, merci. »

Le visage de Steve s'illumina. A côté de lui, Thor se redressa légèrement, ayant remarqué l'interaction. Ce n'était pas souvent que Steve reconnaissait quelqu'un. Il prêta alors attention à la conversation.

« Si vous voulez on pourra remettre ça. » Proposa Steve.

L'ombre d'un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du barman. Il se pencha en avant sur le bar. Sa voix rauque se fit taquine.

« Oh ? Serait-ce un autre rendez-vous Capitaine ? »

Steve rit. « Vous n'allez pas arrêter de me charrier sur ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alex-Sky se redressa et reprit une attitude normale.

« Non, en effet. Avouez que votre comportement pourrait porter à confusion Capitaine. »

« Steve. Je m'appelle Steve. »

« Steve. » Le châtain fit rouler le prénom sur sa langue comme pour en tester la sonorité et le goût. Cela dut lui plaire car il y eut un éclat imperceptible qui s'alluma dans son œil visible.

« Et vous ? » demanda le super soldat. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci demeura silencieux quelques secondes.

« Alex-Sky. »

Steve sourit chaleureusement en réponse. Alex-Sky détourna le regard. Ce faisant, il croisa celui de Thor. Une personne normale aurait pâli ou rougi sous l'intensité. Pas Alex-Sky. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

« Excusez-moi, je dois aller récupérer d'autres bouteilles. » Puis, il s'éloigna.

Alex-Sky s'appuya contre la porte de l'arrière-boutique. Il avait été désarçonné par l'hostilité présente chez le dieu du tonnerre. Pour un peu, il en tremblerait. Il ignorait que Thor pouvait arborer une expression aussi sérieuse et sombre.

_Père avait tort. Cet homme est plus profond qu'il n'y parait. _Pensa Alex-Sky. _Ou alors son contact avec les humains l'a bien changé. Les Avengers représentent bien plus pour lui que de simples compagnons d'armes._

* * *

De son côté, Thor profita de l'absence du barman pour s'adresser à son ami.

« Tu devrais te méfier, ami Rogers. Cet étranger pourrait avoir de mauvaises intentions. »

Steve fut stupéfait de recevoir un tel conseil de la part de Thor. D'habitude, le dieu avait justement tendance à trop accorder sa confiance. Son frère maléfique en était l'exemple vivant. Ça et puis il avait fait confiance à de parfaits étrangers lors de son arrivée sur Terre. Une chance qu'il soit tombé sur des personnes comme Jane, Darcy et le Dr Selvig.

« C'est gentil Thor, mais Alex-Sky n'est pas comme ça. »

« Comment le saurais-tu ? Y a-t-il une preuve du contraire ? Le connais-tu depuis longtemps ? »

Steve fronça les sourcils. Poser ce genre de questions n'était pas le style de l'Asgardien.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Thor ? » Le soldat s'inquiétait réellement. Stark leur avait dit pour Jane. Il savait que le dieu ne serait pas bien, mais à ce point ?

Thor laissa échapper un soupir et baissa la tête sur son verre.

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois blessé, ami Rogers. »

Steve comprit alors. Son cœur se réchauffa dans sa poitrine.

« Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Thor. »

Le dieu blond hocha distraitement la tête.

* * *

¤¨¨ELLIPSE¨¨¤

**Tour Avengers, un peu plus tard**

Thor se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Ses amis pensaient qu'il allait mal à cause de sa rupture avec Jane sauf qu'il n'en était rien. Oh, il appréciait la scientifique mais savait dès le départ que rien ne sortirait de cette relation. Y mettre fin lui avait fait beaucoup de peine, mais il s'en était vite remis. Ils n'étaient même pas longtemps restés réellement ensemble. Non, ce qui le tracassait vraiment était le sort de son frère. Ou plutôt son frère adoptif. Loki faisait partie de sa vie depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de lui rendre visite dans sa cellule, sans succès. Odin avait été inflexible.

**Flash-back :**

_« Père, j'aimerais rendre visite à Loki. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis son jugement. » Odin n'accorda pas un regard à son héritier. A la place il répondit d'une voix implacable._

_« Non. »_

_« Mais père – »_

_Odin le coupa :_

_« J'ai dit non, Thor. Ne pas te voir fait partie de son châtiment. »_

_« Je croyais qu'il ne voulait plus avoir à faire à moi. Vous le connaissez, ma présence l'importunera plus qu'autre chose et – »_

_« Ça suffit, Thor. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce traître jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »_

_« Père, c'est injuste ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années ! » _

_« Et alors ? Vous avez déjà été séparés pendant plus longtemps que ça. Maintenant dehors ! Et rappelle-toi, je ne te permettrais pas de le voir. » gronda Odin._

_« Très bien », grinça Thor. « Mais ne croyez pas que je m'arrêterais là. » _

_Le prince quitta de la salle du trône, furieux. _

_Odin haussa les épaules. Les paroles de son fils l'indifféraient. Sur le côté, Freyja secoua la tête, désolée. Elle était effarée de voir son époux et son fils ainsi divisés. Ce n'étaient pas leur premier désaccord sur le sujet et Thor avait essayé plusieurs fois de trouver où était retenu Loki, sans résultat._

_Finalement à bout, Thor décida d'aller retrouver ses amis Midgardiens dont la compagnie était bien plus attrayante. _

**Fin du Flash-back**

Odin avait refusé que Thor aille rendre visite à Loki en prison, affirmant que cela faisait partie du châtiment de Loki. Toutefois, Thor souffrait aussi. La dernière fois que son frère avait été châtié, il en était ressorti hagard, amaigri et bien plus sombre. Thor se souvenait de son regard hanté lorsque les gardes l'avaient sorti de sa cellule. Le lendemain, le dieu de la malice semblait comme neuf. Semblait était bien le mot. Thor n'était pas dupe. Contrairement à la croyance populaire il avait un cerveau, merci bien. Juste parce qu'il n'écoutait pas souvent sa raison ne voulait pas dire qu'il était complètement stupide.

Thor soupira. Comme son frère lui manquait !

« J'espère que c'est mon charme indéniable qui te fait soupirer ainsi, Musclor », ricana Tony sur le pas de la porte.

« Non. Je pensais à mon frère. »

« Loki ? Il est en train de purger sa peine, non ? Pitié ne me dit pas qu'il s'est échappé ! » Thor ouvrit la bouche. Tony ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler : « Non, en fait ce serait génial ! J'ai amélioré mon armure et il faut absolument que je la teste ! Cette fois il ne m'aura pas ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Thor soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Que voulais-tu Anthony ? »

« Tony. On se regarde un film, tu viens ? Il faut absolument enrichir ta culture terrestre. Midgardienne. Bref, peu importe, tu viens. Tu as 5 minutes. » Sur ce, le milliardaire tourna les talons.

Thor se trouva irrité par le comportement de son ami. Dans une autre situation, il l'aurait trouvé distrayant mais là il n'était pas d'humeur. Connaissant l'homme, et surtout combien il pouvait être borné, il fit tout de même acte de présence. Bruce remarqua tout de suite son humeur sombre et lui tendit les popcorns qu'il avait réussi à piquer à Clint malgré les plaintes de ce dernier. Thor les prit et se mit à les mâchonner distraitement.

Il n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur le film, ses pensées dérivant toujours vers Loki et l'état de celui-ci.

« Thor, pour l'amour de dieu, arrête de soupirer ! » cria Clint à bout.

Thor sortit de ses pensées.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de soupirer depuis tout à l'heure », l'éclaira Natasha.

« Ah. »

Cette fois ce fut le tour de Steve de prendre la parole :

« Qu'est-ce qui te trouble autant Thor ? Tu veux en parler ? »

« C'est Loki. » Il y eut plusieurs exclamations.

Clint jura.

« Je savais qu'il s'échapperait ! »

« On sait où il est ? Que fera-t-on s'il rassemble encore une armée ? » s'inquiéta Bruce.

Thor haussa alors la voix :

« Du calme mes amis ! Loki est toujours en train de purger sa peine. »

« Où est le problème alors ? » demanda Clint rassuré par la nouvelle.

« Mon frère souffre là où il est. »

« C'est un peu le principe d'une punition, non ? »

« Pas quand cela affecte aussi ceux qu'il aime, » répondit Thor.

Cinq paires d'yeux le fixèrent comme des chouettes. Loki, aimer quelqu'un ? On parlait bien du même Loki ? Celui qui ne se souciait de rien, à part sa petite personne ? Quel genre de blague était-ce ?

**A suivre...**

* * *

Première ébauche du chapitre avant 04/02/2016

Dernière modification le 24/03/2020

**Toutes reviews, remarques constructives et conseils sont les bienvenus, merci pour votre lecture ! ;)**


End file.
